Reasons Why They Like Her
by Shadow018Wolf
Summary: Unconnected drabbles/oneshots about why the guys like Kagome.
1. Reason 1

**Dom: So I'm writing because Kuroko no Basuke is ending and I'm still annoyed that the last episode is being delayed even though I'm kinda happy about it... Anyway, this will be either one shots or drabbles. I got the idea when I saw a picture of it. And, originally, there's supposed to be 24 guys, but I realized some are like connected so it reduced into 18 guys and one sort of harem? Hahaha idek XD But the guys have already been decided so yeah :D**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Yeah, she's here."

"..."

"No! I'm not doing that!"

"..."

"Cause!"

"..."

"Just cause! You know what, I'll talk to you later," Hyuga disconnected his call at the same time someone exited the bathroom.

"Is it really okay for me to use your clothes?" Kagome asked shyly. Her hair was still wet from her shower. She was wearing an oversized shirt and a pair of shorts.

With a soft blush painting his face, the captain stammered, "Y-Yeah! Of course!" His voice cracked. The taller teen looked away, face still aflame, "It was my fault anyway..."

Footsteps padded softly across the floor.

"Hey," hands cupped the boy's face. "You didn't know there was a bucket of paint waiting to be dropped on its unsuspected victims. Besides it wasn't your fault."

"But still—" the bespectacled teen was cut off by a swift peck on the lips.

"Junpei, it was not your fault, okay?" Kagome gave him a smile.

Relenting, Hyuga sighed and pulled her in for a hug, "Still. I'm sorry." His face buried in her dark tresses, taking in the sweet, lavender scent her hair is giving off.

"It's fine, Junpei." Kagome's hold on him tightened, reassuring him.

The two stayed like that. Just relishing each other's presence.

Hyuga especially. He loves Kagome's scent. The way it just teases you when you get a whiff of it then couldn't get enough once you got a handful of it.

 _She always smell good, even if its just shampoo._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: The chapters are probably short or long, but I'm pretty sure it'll be mostly short. Anyway, thank you! I'll try my best to update this Drabble series every day, if not, every other day. Why? Because I have an outline written out so it's easier besides its just drabbles so yeahhh. Hope you enjoyed even though it's not my best work. Really.**

 **Update: I almost fucking cried when I watched the last episode… I was almost late to my first class so I can finish it.**


	2. Reason 2

**Dom: Since I promised that I'll be updating this at least every day or every other day, here it is! Reason numbah deux *holds up two fingers* Okay, so instead of studying for a possible quiz on my Psychology subject, here I am typing up the next chapter hahahaha! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Freaking don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

The whole Seirin team was in Kagami's apartment helping the said idiot to study for the upcoming exams.

"This is hopeless! You're hopeless!" Riko shouted at their ace. She was at her wit's end on tutoring Kagami.

"OI!"

Hyuga sighed, "Calm down, Riko. I already called her so you can relax now."

"Who?" Kagami asked, curious who his captain called to help him pass the tests.

They all heard a knock and Izuki practically skipped the whole way towards the entrance, "I'll get it." When he opened the door, his grey eyes connected with bright blue ones. His smile widened just a tiny bit, "Kagome-chan!"

Kagome blinked, but let out a smile, "Shun-kun, I didn't know you would be here."

Izuki just grinned at her, "Come in."

"Who's that?" Kagami stared at the two dark-haired teens by his door.

"Her?" Hyuga turned to where he was looking. "She's Kagome. A classmate of ours and that idiot's girlfriend," he explained.

"Sempai has a girlfriend?" Kagami gaped. His question was answered when Izuki leaned down and pecked her on the cheek while taking her things from her hands.

"Shocking right?" Hyuga nodded. "I thought I was dreaming when he asked her out and she said 'yes'. OW! That hurt!" the captain held the spot where his coach whacked him.

"Shut up, Hyuga!" the girl put her hands on her hips. "You're just jealous because Izuki has a girlfriend!"

And with that statement, the two were arguing about their " _non"_ existent lovelifes with the others pacifying the situation. They all seemingly forgot the couple standing right there, just watching them.

"Should I go or what?" Kagome looked up at her boyfriend, smiling in amusement.

"Nah," Izuki tucked in a stray strand behind her girlfriend's ear. "They'll be done soon enough. Besides, we haven't seen each other for a while. This is a good time to catch up with one another," he sat down on the couch, pulling the petite teen to his side.

"Even with all of these craziness?" Kagome raised a brow.

"You love it, Gome. I know you do," the boy nuzzled his nose on her cheek, eliciting a light giggle from her.

"You're right," Kagome continued to giggle before calming down. She leaned down and resting her head on his shoulder. "There's not a single moment I didn't enjoy being with you guys. With you."

Izuki glanced at her in surprise.

"I really like you, Shun."

Biting his tongue to prevent to make a pun (even though she finds it funny… Sometimes), he wrapped an arm around her, putting his head on her, "And I really like you too, Kagome," he placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

 _The way her head always find the right spot on his shoulder._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: And there's reason number two people hahaha I've been wanting to write a story with that pairing so this would be a great chance for me to write one XD So I'm off to study now! Thank you guys and hope you enjoyed :D *smiles***


	3. Reason 3

**Dom: Here is the third chapter my lovelies! Hahaha! Hope you enjoy!**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Murasakibara was staring at his girlfriend with an adoring gaze.

She was wearing a cute pink apron over her uniform with her long, wavy hair in a messy bun with a few strands framing her heart-shaped face. Her bright blue eyes were solely trained on the cookie dough in front of her.

What did he do to have such an angel?

A cute, tiny angel.

Everyone knows, because of his very tall stature, he very much prefers tall girls, but imagine his and everybody's surprise when he took an interest in a cute, spunky, spitfire. He didn't regret it though. She's the perfect girl out there for him and he couldn't imagine his life without her by his side.

Standing up from his seat, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, his tall form curling around her, "Mou, Gome-chin, have I told you yet that you are really cute wearing that apron? You're like a cute, little housewife. MY housewife."

Kagome blushed at the implications, but kept a stern face, "Atsushi-kun, no flattering words will convince me to let you eat the cookie dough."

The purple head pouted, "You're being mean, Gome-chin~!"

"I'm not being mean!" Kagome halted her actions. "I'm just trying to save some of the cookies for your teammates."

"But do you have to give them cookies? Gome-chin should only cook and bake for me," Murasakibara whined.

"Now, you're starting to sound like Ahomine," Kagome shook her head in amusement as she continued to bake. "And besides, Atsushi-kun, sharing is caring."

A pout was still on the giant's lips, "Okay." He tightened his hold on her.

Kagome smiled and shook her head a little before focusing on her task at hand.

The taller teen stayed in his position before bending down over her head, his face paralleled, yet upside-down, to hers. He placed a quick kiss on her nose, surprising her, "But you do look cute, Gome-chin," he shot her a lazy grin before resuming his position.

A soft blush painted her face as Kagome relaxed in his hold, leaning her back on his chest, "Thank you, Atsushi-kun. You're pretty cute yourself."

Murasakibara hummed in content and kissed her on the head while still holding his little angel in his arms.

 _The ease with which she fits into his arms._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: To be honest, I had a bit of trouble of trying to come up a mini plot with that theme, but as you can see, I did it so YAY! Hahaha well, hope you enjoyed that drabble *smiles* so review, follow, and favorite if you want, but it's not required although appreciated. I want to thank you though for all those who did review, follow, and favorite. Love you guys!**


	4. Reason 4

**Dom: Sorry this was held up for a while, but our college (like what course you are taking not the school itself) had a party that we are all required to go so yeah… It was more of a program though than a party. Anyway, fourth reason~**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kasamatsu screamed inside the locker room as he banged his fists against the metallic surface of a locker. How could he be so stupid? How could he miss a pass?

Tears streaked down his face. It was his fault that they lost.

After several more minutes of venting out his frustration about himself, he made sure that his appearance didn't give away anything before exiting the room. He froze when he saw who was sitting against the wall, in front of the door, waiting for him.

"K-Kagome?"

The first-year removed her headphones when she was pretty sure someone called her. A bright small took over her face, "Yukio!"

"W-What are you doing here?" Kasamatsu walked over to the girl and offered a hand.

Kagome accepted it and dusted any dirt on her, "What do you mean? Don't we always go out to eat after your games?" her head tilted cutely to the side.

"Oh yeah…"

Kagome blinked. Confused as to why her boyfriend is acting like that. Taking his hand in hers, she pulled him along, "Come on. Let's go to Maji."

"U-Uh, hai…"

After eating in silence, which was unusual, Kagome asked if they could drop by a street court and play a few rounds.

"Come on, Yukio! Please! You're usually happy when we play basketball," Kagome pouted as she dribbled the orange ball.

Kasamatsu sighed, turning his head away, "I'm just not in the mood today, Kagome."

"How come?"

Silence.

"If I make this shot, will you tell me?" Kagome bargained.

"What?" Kasamatsu turned to her, seeing her a little away from the three-point line.

"If I make this shot," the girl held up the ball, "will you tell me why you're acting like that?"

Kasamatsu released a breath through his nose before nodding, "Do as you wish. It's not like you're going to—"

 _SWISH!_

The ball went in effortlessly.

Running towards the bouncing ball, Kagome held it under her arm, "Will you tell me now?" she asked her still shocked boyfriend.

The boy contemplated for a moment before saying, "I was thinking of quitting basketball."

Kagome gaped, "What? Why?"

Silence was Kagome's answer and it confirmed her suspicions.

Sighing, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping the ball in the process, "Don't tell me you're blaming yourself about today's loss."

"But it is my fault! If I hadn't missed that pass then—" he was interrupted by a kiss to his lips. His eyes immediately slid close as his arms wounded on her waist.

Pulling away, Kagome smiled, "Basketball is your passion. Quitting because of losing is stupid. It's not fair that you're going to stop doing what you love because you lost. Everything happens for a reason, Yukio. Maybe the team wasn't meant to win the Interhigh yet because something big is going to happen to you guys. Something better than winning the Interhigh so keep your head up, okay?"

Kasamatsu stared at her before scoffing in light amusement, "You're too damn optimistic, you know that?"

Kagome just grinned at him before pulling his head down for a passionate kiss.

Still amused, Kasamatsu tightened his hold on her, returning the kiss and suddenly, he couldn't care less that they lost. That he missed the pass. The only thing he cares about this moment is this girl in his arms, kissing him, showing him, that no matter what, she's still there for him.

Win or lose, she's still his lucky charm.

 _The way she kisses him and all of a sudden everything is right in the world._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: That was a bit longer one than the others, but hey, Kasamatsu happens to be one of my fave side characters in the show. He and Izuki are tied for first place hahaha :D Anyway, thank you for reading guys *smiles and waves***


	5. Reason 5

**Dom: Okay I know I said at least everyday or every other day, but I had an English quiz yesterday and I had to study for that last Sunday and then I thought about updating last night but I had quizzes on all three subjects today so I studied first. It was way too late to write a chapter and think of a plot by the time I was done… Another reason is that this upcoming character is a bitch to write. I mean it would be my first time writing him and I haven't read any stories of him yet so this will be hard for me so yeahhh.**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own.**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Um, Mayuzumi-sempai?" Kagome asked the third year.

The grey-haired teen slowly looked up from his novel. His eyes were slightly wide as his dark eyes met with bright blue ones. His usually blank gaze held a shimmer of emotion. Shock, perhaps.

"A-Am I bothering you?" the younger girl asked meekly as she shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"Uh, no," Mayuzumi shook his head and then asked. "Can I help you…?"

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome," Kagome offered a hand which he reluctantly accepted.

"And how do you know my name exactly?" the older teen arched a brow.

Kagome blushed prettily as she scratched the nape of her neck, "I asked around…"

"Why?"

"No reason!"

"Uh-huh," the other wasn't convinced. "Well, can I help you with something?"

Blood once again rushed to her cheeks. Averting her gaze, Kagome answered, "W-Well, I was going to ask if—if I can join you for lunch. If you would like to I mean!" she rushed out.

Mayuzumi was shocked, but it was gone the next second, "Uh, sure. You're welcome to," he gestured for her to sit down.

Kagome brightened before sitting across of him on the rooftop.

Silence.

"Do you eat here everyday?" Kagome decided to start the conversation knowing the other wouldn't.

Usually, Mayuzumi would be annoyed if someone started talking to him, but this time, he wasn't. Or maybe it's because someone who he actually likes.

He nodded, "Yeah. The cafeteria is too noisy."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "I understand. It can be troublesome." Glancing down on her bento, her brows furrowed. She made too much. "Would you like some? I packed too much. I can't finish it all."

The male turned to the boxed lunch and looked at her seemingly asking if its really okay.

Ushering him, Kagome held out the bento closer to him, "I'd be mad if you don't."

Letting out a small smirk, he took the offered food before doing the same.

"Are you sure?" It was Kagome's turn to be skeptical.

"I'd be insulted."

Kagome laughed before taking some of his food.

Their lunch consisted of small talk and Mayuzumi found Kagome's expressions to be adorable even while eating. The way she covers her mouth when she laughs and her mouth is full; the only indication she's laughing is the crinkle in her eyes. Or the way she takes big bites even though she knows it won't fit in her mouth. She's just too cute for her own good.

As they were eating and talking, Mayuzumi noticed something.

He didn't realize that he got closer until Kagome stopped in mid-talking. Flushing, she asked, "S-Sempai?"

"You got something over here," he murmured as he wiped the bit of sauce in the corner of her lips.

The red hue on the ravenette's face got even darker.

Mayuzumi only seem to realize he got to her personal space when she turned her head away. Blushing slightly, he apologized, "G-Gomen." He pulled away, but he was still close to her person.

"It's alright," Kagome muttered softly, still blushing. She looked down on her bento as she tucked a stray ebony strand behind her ears. She continued eating, but it was obvious she was still affected with the way she eats.

Mayuzumi smirked a bit then leaned back. It's cute that she gets all flustered easily. Then again, she was the first girl who managed to make him blush, he admits begrudgingly.

Still, it wouldn't be too bad if she's the person behind his blushing.

 _How cute she acts when she eats._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: Well that was longer than I thought it would be. I hoped I didn't do bad on his characterization… Anyway, thank you! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Reason 6

**Dom: Guys, I'm sorry for not keeping my promise of updating everyday. I tried. I really did, but the previous week was seriously loaded with activities plus with all the studying I had to do so I'm sorry. I have to prioritize my studies first so I hope you can understand me *bows***

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kise was nervous. Like really nervous.

It's his first date in a while with a girl he really likes and he really hopes he doesn't screw this up.

Months of begging and pleading, he finally got a date with one Higurashi Kagome. He won't pass up the chance given to him.

Stopping in front of the shrine's stairs, he took a breath before climbing up. He arrived at the top with a light sheen of sweat; he wiped his face with a handkerchief. Jeez, who was the mad man that thought it was a good idea to have hundreds of steps?

Walking towards the wooden door, he knocked on it softly. He heard a muffled 'I got it' then a padding of footsteps before the door was open. The model looked down and saw a pair of blue-grey eyes similar to his date, "Souta-kun!" he greeted the young boy as he ruffled the dark locks.

"Ryouta-nii-san!" the boy exclaimed back. "I can't believe you're the guy nee-chan is going on a date with! It's been a while since she went out on one and it's a first of seeing her actually pampering herself and taking her time to look good for a date. Come in, come in!" he ushered the older boy inside their home.

"Ah, Ryouta-kun, nice to see you again," Kun-loon smiled at the blonde. "I didn't know you were the guy taking our Kagome-chan on a date. She must really like you for her to take this long."

"I'm sorry, what?" Kise chuckled confusedly.

"Nee-chan has been up there for HOURS and when I took a look of her room, it was a mess. A lot of clothes strewn around and shoes. It was just one big mess I tell you," Souta explained while shaking his head amusedly.

"Do you want me to call her?"

"U-Uh, no, it's okay, really," Kise put out his hands in front of him. "She can take her time—"

"Nonsense," Kun-loon shook her head. "Like Souta-kun has said, she has been up there for hours. I'll go fetch her," the mother went up the stairs with a determined look on her face.

It was silent between two boys. Souta broke it though by asking:

"Do you really like my nee-chan? Or is this just a game to you?" the younger boy stared hard at him.

"W-What? Of course, I like her!" Kise was flabbergasted.

Souta narrowed his gaze on him in suspicion, "If I find out that this just a game to you, I'll make sure your career as a basketball player and a model is finished," he threatened.

Kise gulped and nodded shakily. Who knew the younger Higurashi could be so scary?

"DEMON BEGONE!" The model was shaken out of his thoughts when something was suddenly plastered on his forehead, blocking his vision.

"J-JII-SAN!"

"OJII-SAN!"

"TOU-SAN!"

Souta and Kun-loon immediately pulled the old man away from the teenager.

"I-I am so sorry, Ryouta-kun," Kagome ran up to him, leaning up to get the ofuda from his head. "My grandfather can be crazy from time to time…"

"Crazy?! I'm not crazy, Kagome. This kid is way too tall with too inhumane looks! He must be a demon!" Grandpa Higurashi defended himself.

 _'I wonder how he'll react when he meets Murasakibaracchi,'_ Kise absentmindedly thought.

Kagome sighed, "Jii-san, not all good-looking and tall guys are demons. Jeez, just because you met Sesshomaru-sama, you suddenly think all demons are like that. Well, we have to go now. See you later, Kaa-san," she kissed her mother and her grandfather goodbye. Patting Souta's head on the way before leaving the house with Kise in tow.

"Again, I'm sorry about my grandfather's behavior," Kagome apologized.

"It's alright," Kise chuckled as he removed the remnants of the glue from his hair. "Crazy is okay once in a while. It makes things interesting which reminds me, I'm 'good-looking'?" he teased.

Kagome flushed, "S-Shut up! There are thousands of girls who would agree with me that statement."

"True," Kise hummed, "but they're not you."

The flush on Kagome's face got even darker even crawling down to her neck and to her tips of her ears.

"You look beautiful by the way," Kise finally let out his teasing and smiled at her genuinely. She does look beautiful. She was wearing white fitted jeans and strapless purple, flow-y top partnered with gold bracelets and a black watch. Her ears were pierced with matching gold heart earrings and her feet adorns a black and brown sandals. Her hair was lightly curled and her face was free of makeup save for her lips which were covered in pale pink lipgloss.

"Th-Thank you," Kagome slightly blushed at the compliment. "You look handsome. As always."

Kise chuckled before wrapping an arm around her, "I heard from a squirt that you took hours to dress up for our date. Is that true?"

"M-Maybe…"

"May I ask why?"

"Because you always look good no matter what the occasion is. I don't want to ruin your image."

The model continued to chuckle, "Tch, you won't ruin my image ever. Though you're going to break a lot of hearts in the long run."

"I should say the same to you."

"Mah, who cares about them?" Kise kissed her on the head. "Right now, all I care is that this gorgeous girl in my arm is going on a date with me. I really am a lucky guy, don't you think?"

"I think I should be the one saying that," Kagome relaxed in his hold and leaned against him.

"Nah," Kise shook his head as they go down the long stairs.

 _The way she take hours to dress, but in the end it's all worthwhile._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*O~O*~O***

 **Dom: Before I go to sleep every night, I get all guilty for not being able to update, but I seriously can't you know. I mean every time, I'm done studying and just lay down on my bed, my whole body practically aches and as soon as I close my eyes, I get lulled to sleep so, all I can say is I'm sorry… Hope you enjoyed though *smiles***


	7. Reason 7

**Dom: So I'm going to whip a short one before I start doing my homework and study for tomorrow. YOSH! Let's do this! *cracks knuckles***

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Are you even cold?" Takao stared at his girlfriend in awe and disbelief. "It's freezing!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kagome tilted her head to the side slightly. "Um, no. The cold never bothered me even when I was a child. To be honest, I like cold weathers."

Takao made a weird expression before shaking his head, "You're weird, Kagome-chan," he rubbed his glove-clad hands together for warmth. Kagome just shrugged before turning away.

He continued to stare at her as she look out the window of a pastry shop. Getting an idea, he slowly walked towards her.

Kagome suddenly squeaked when she felt arms slid around her waist and pulled her against a hard body, "Kazunari-kun!"

"Mmmm," Takao nuzzled himself to her, "you're warm, Kagome-chan. Really warm."

"And you're cold," Kagome deadpanned. "Get away from me," she tried to wriggle out of his hold only for him to tighten his hold on her. "Kazunari-kun!" she giggled when he touched her tickle spot.

"Nope, you're going to be personal Baymax. Warm and soft and cuddle-ble."

"That's not even a word!"

"You understood it so that counts."

"Whatever."

Takao grinned before turning her around to face him, "How about a marathon of Disney movies, many cups of hot cocoa, dozen of pastries and a bunch of cuddles on this fine, winter day?" his arms were still around her waist while he leant down, his forehead touching hers.

"Can we get pizza for lunch?" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled their noses together.

"Whatever the princess wants."

Kagome threw her head back and laughed. She pecked him on the lips before pulling away. She entered the pastry shop with a skip in her step, obviously excited for their plans today.

Takao rolled his eyes in amusement before following after his princess.

 _The way she is always warm, even when it is -30 degrees outside._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: And there you go! Hahaha, I personally think this is cute *grins* Anyway, hope you enjoy! *waves***


	8. Reason 8

**Dom: So I'ma type this up so I can study after this hehehe ^.^"**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

A soft knock on Kuroko's knoggin snapped him out of his thoughts. Sky blue eyes trailed up to the hand and was met with worried red eyes, "Kagami-kun," he greeted.

The ace frowned when he noticed his tone seems more bland than normal, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," came Kuroko's immediate reply.

"Uh-huh," Kagami wasn't convinced. "Well, we should go then before we're late to practice."

 _~Before practice in the locker room~_

"You know," Kagami drawled out to the shadow as they were changing, "you can visit Higurashi if you're that worried about her."

His statement caught the others' attention. They slowly turned towards the still-changing phantom.

"Oh yeah…" Kiyoshi started, "Higurashi and Kuroko went out on their first date yesterday, right?"

"Didn't it rain?" Hyuga asked.

Riko nodded, "It did."

"So what happened?" Kagami asked on behalf of the others.

"We got soaked," Kuroko answered simply.

"Oh my gosh, are you both okay?" Riko was worried.

"Clearly, I am fine. Kagome-san on the other hand…"

"Is that why she's absent today?" Furihata asked.

"Yes."

The rest stared at the shadow before silently agreeing.

"You should visit Higurashi-chan to see how well she's doing," Riko told him.

Kuroko blinked, "What about practice?"

"You're excused."

Kuroko pondered about it for a short moment before a small smile appeared on his face, "Thank you, coach." He bowed respectfully before getting his things and dashing out of the locker room, not bothering to change anymore.

His teammates just looked on in amusement before resuming the their task at hand.

 _~Higurashi Shrine~_

Kuroko was lightly panting. He actually ran the stairs and he's regretting it, but he's just too worried for his friend—hopefully, more than a friend in the future.

When the door opened, he didn't expect for the raven herself to greet him.

Her blue eyes went wide then a dark blush overcame her face, "K-Kuroko-kun! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how well you're doing…You got sick because of our date," he said sadly, but it was hard to detect.

A soft smile played on her lips, "You could not have known that it was going to rain yesterday."

"But still…"

"It wasn't your fault, Kuroko-kun," Kagome shook her head before opening the door wider, welcoming him to their humble abode. "You should've told me, you were coming. I look like a mess," she directed him towards the living room area before going to the kitchen to prepare some snacks and tea.

On their date, she wore a casual summer dress. The top part was white with a mint green, polka-dotted ribbon on the strap. The skirt part was also the same color and design as the ribbon. A brown belt was around her waist, accentuating her figure, with a bow as a finishing touch.

Now, she was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, rolled up to her knees, and an oversized, white, V-neck shirt with her dark, wavy tresses in a messy bun with strands framing her face.

There's one thing in common in both outfits and it was:

 _The way she looks good no matter what she wears._

"You still look amazing to me, Kagome-san," and Kuroko told her just that. He heard a slight pause in her movements and smiled to himself. He can already imagine her blushing face.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: And it was our cutie Tetsu-kun :3 hahahaha anyway, hope you enjoy! *smiles***


	9. Reason 9

**Dom:Well… hehehe I was pretty busy stu(dying) for the past couple days. I was going to update yesterday, but, uh, cramps was being a little bitch more than usual and I couldn't really concentrate on anything so I just slept hehehe sorry. Anyway, the important thing is that I'm going to update now so hope you guys enjoy… BTW, it's our little carrot-head tsundere XD**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"So where were you the whole weekend?" Takao asked his friend.

Midorima sighed, "Why does it matter to you, Takao?"

"Because I'm your friend, duh."

Releasing another sigh, the green-haired teen just ignored his teammate for the time being.

"You know," Takao started poking him, "ignoring me will just make me want to bug you for answers, right? Come on, Shin-chan. You should know me better than that!"

"It is none of your business, baka."

Takao huffed, "I bet it involves Kagome-chan." He blinked in surprise when he saw the slight stiffening. Pointing at him, "AH-HAH! So you were with Kagome-chan! What'd you do?! What'd you do?! Did you guys go on a date?"

"Tch like I would," Midorima averted his gaze and focused on his work.

Takao rolled his and let out a small smirk when he spotted the slight blush dusting over the bridge of his nose, "Denial is expected, tsun-chan."

"OI, CARROT-HEAD!" a scream was heard outside the window of the classroom.

There were only a few students inside the room due to being their break.

"I think that's for you, Shin-chan," Takao snickered as he and the Miracle walked over to the window to see who was calling the shooting guard though the two already have a feeling who it was since only one person in the whole school will dare to call him "carrot-head".

Their suspicions was confirmed when their eyes met with familiar, twinkling, bright blue orbs down below.

"Ah, there's my favorite tsundere," Kagome smirked at the younger teen.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"You should respect your seniors, Midorima-kun," Kagome tsked. "Anyway, look what I got!" She held up a sheet of paper. There was an excited and proud grin glued on her lips.

The two squinted to get a better look. The shooting guard's eyes widened slightly when he could make out the 91% marked on the paper in red ink. Takao, on the other hand, was confused at the ongoings. So what if she got a good grade.

The older girl's grin widened when she knew that he saw her grade, "See this? I got a 91%! In math! Can you believe that?" she then laughed, "I told you I can do it."

Midorima cleared his throat as he straightened his posture and glasses, "I see."

"Well…" Kagome had an expectant expression on her face.

Midorima sighed in defeat, "I guess I should have believed in you."

"And…?"

"I was wrong and you were right."

"And…?"

The boy sighed, "You did great, Kagome-sempai. I'm proud of your accomplishment."

Kagome let out a satisfied smirk, "Hmph, it's not that hard to say, is it? Well, I got to go. I just ran out of class to let you know," she laughed almost gleefully before dashing off.

Midorima rolled his eyes, but before he can remove himself from the windows, Kagome called him again.

"Hey, carrot-head!"

"What?" Midorima's expression was one of irritation.

Kagome sent him a smile. Not her teasing ones or sarcastic. It was a real, genuine smile. It certainly caught him off guard since he's used to her mischievous grins and teasing smirks.

"Thank you for tutoring me! I couldn't have done it without you!" She was aware that she rendered him speechless so she just laughed before waving goodbye and running off.

A pink hue splash on the first-year's face.

"Hmm," Takao just hummed and let his friend off the hook. For now.

A slight smile graced the shooter's lips as he went back to his seat. _'Always the confusing and troublesome baka.'_

 _The way she always fish for compliments_

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: *tilts head to the side* Eh… Sorry, I couldn't have thought of a better plot, but I think this is acceptable. At least. I hope. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed :D *waves***


	10. Reason 10

**Dom: *bangs head on the wall* FUCKING SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE BUT MY MOM VISITED ME HERE LAST WEEK IN MY APARTMENT AND WE HAVE TO SPEND TIME BC I HAVEN'T SEEN HER FOR OVER 2 MONTHS. Plus, she was pressuring me about studying so yeahhhh *drops head* I'm just really sorry, plus, the character… Well, I've been debating with myself who should it be. Wakamatsu or Ogiwara *sighs* so yeahhh. Anyway, sorry again and hope you enjoy!**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O~***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O~***

"Shigehiro-kun!" a female voice rang throughout the hallway.

Many students turned to speaker and let amusement seep into their bodies. As usual, the school's unofficial cutest couple was having one of their arguments again.

"Shigehiro-kun, don't you walk away from me!" her tone was almost enraged as she chased after the taller boy.

Said teen rolled his eyes, "I am NOT talking about this again, Kagome-chan," he stopped in his tracks and put his attention on her once more.

"Well, I am," Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't care if you aren't ready or what, but you need to talk to your friend again."

"What brought this on?" Ogiwara sighed irritably.

Kagome scoffed, "Maybe the fact that you've been slacking off? Or maybe you've been zoning off and that you aren't yourself these days? What do you think? Shigehiro-kun, you really need to talk to Kuroko-san."

"What makes you think I want to talk to him?"

"You've been staring at the Winter Cup poster ever since it started AND you kept yourself updated. It's not that hard to figure out that you've been stalking Seirin."

"I am not stalking Seirin!"

"Yeah, right."

"I'm not!" Ogiwara insisted and Kagome just rolled her eyes. The boy shook his head, "Look, I'm not talking to him and that's final," he turned on his heels and was ready to walk away from his girlfriend.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh before grabbing his elbow, facing him towards her again, "Kuroko-san needs you. He needs your support. Seirin is against Rakuzan and I'm not like you guys who are basketball fanatics, but I know enough that Rakuzan is a formidable foe against your friend's team."

"He doesn't need me—"

"Everyone needs a friend in their dire times, Shigehiro-kun. No matter what kind of person you are, you're going to need someone who will always have your back. Kuroko-san may have his new friends, but… I have a feeling that it'll make a much better impact when it's you," Kagome smiled at him.

The brunette stared at her for a while before slumping, "I don't have any choice, do I?"

"Nope," Kagome grinned.

"Fine, but you owe me a movie."

"Hai, hai," Kagome hook her arm through his and cuddled to his side.

Ogiwara shook his head again at his girlfriend's antics. He laced their fingers together as he kissed her on the head. They argue a lot and loses 90 percent of the time. Just like this one. There's one major reason why he likes arguing with her and that is:

 _How cute she is when they argue._

Of course, he's not going to argue with her about serious things. NOPE. That's a big no. He can't risk losing her.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: Well, that took a different turn, but hey, I updated :D Well, since my mom left already, hopefully, I can get back on track on my updates :) Anyway, thank you and hope you enjoy!**


	11. Reason 11

**Dom: I've been busy. Nuff said. Sorry guys. These past months were really overwhelming for me. I was injured, got sick, mid-terms, finals and finally, I went home for break. I was really happy because I got to see my friends again from my old high school and my friends that are still in high school. And now, I'm clearly freaking out because I'm not sure if I'm able to enroll for next semester because I'm like across the country from my college and apparently, our clearances aren't cleared yet and they announced that we have to turn in specific things for our clearance to be cleared; they announced during the break when I'm already back in my hometown. Really awesome right? *sighs angrily* Anyway, as I am typing this, I have another few days till my school starts again so yeah. Hope enjoy anyway :)**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Kiyoshi wasn't point guard because he was good at basketball. He's a point guard because he's too damn observant. And the recent discovery that he made… Well, it was cute and sweet to be honest. He wants to hit himself for not noticing it sooner.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 _"You're an idiot. No. You have your own brand of stupidity," Kagome told him bluntly. "Like seriously, you know you're injured already, yet you continue to play. That's some special kind of stupid. You're some special kind of stupid."_

 _Kiyoshi laughed good-heartedly, "You're so mean, Higurashi-chan."_

 _Kagome rolled her eyes and poked him right on the forehead when she was in front of him, "I told you, knucklehead, call me 'Kagome'. None of that 'Higurashi' crap. Second, I'm not being mean. I'm being straight-forward. If being blunt is the only way to get through your thick head that you're being stupid, then so be it."_

 _Kiyoshi just grinned at her as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly._

 _Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation before crouching down in front of him. Taking his hands in hers, she said, "I was worried, dumbass. I was half a second away to beat the shit out of Hanamiya. If it wasn't for Ayumi, I would be already over the police station under the case of attempted murder."_

 _"Uh," the brunette's eyes widened. He didn't expect that kind of answer. "Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" he asked meekly because despite Kagome's rather petite and delicate figure, she can be scary. Really scary with a killer right hook. "You shouldn't kill him."_

 _"Then stop being a reckless idiot," she snapped back. She released an angry sigh before standing up again, freeing his hands in the process. "I hope you feel better soon," her tone was clipped and short then she was gone._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 _"Are you sure you're okay watching this?" Kagome asked him dubiously._

 _"Why wouldn't I be?" Kiyoshi still had that goddamned smile plastered on his smile._

 _"You hate horror movies," Kagome deadpanned. "It's okay to back out, you know? No one is going to make fun of you."_

 _"Mah, it'll be fun!"_

 _"If you're sure."_

 _"Of course!"_

 _Kagome was still staring at him unsurely before following the others to the cinema._

 _Kiyoshi regretted it. He didn't regret anything as much as this. He should've backed out when he had the chance. Ten minutes into the movie and the jump scares were already starting. He closed his eyes and flinched when there was another bang in the movie. He swallowed his scream trying to erupt from his mouth. He opened one of his eyes and saw the girl opening the door leading to the dark basement. He knew. He fucking knew there's another jump scare. He always know, but it didn't stop him from getting scared._

 _As the girl slowly entered, Kiyoshi mentally prepared himself. He jumped when someone held his hand and almost let out a shriek. Heart beating fast, he glanced over to the owner of the hand and saw Kagome eating popcorn nonchalantly. Her eyes trained on the screen almost boredly. She was calm he could see that._

 _He jumped again when he heard a scream from the movie diverting his attention from his friend to the movie once more. He felt a light squeeze on his hand and it soothed his racing heart. He squeezed back gratefully._

 _Kagome's expression was carefully masked, but Kiyoshi knew better._

 _If Kagome was irritated at the fact that Kiyoshi was cutting off her circulation in her hand in every jump scare, she didn't show it. The only indication that she was aware and did not mind the contact was the rubbing of her thumbs on his hand comfortingly._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 _"Ugh, this day can't get any more boring," Kagome said as she plopped down next to him in the field._

 _"Well, our exams did just get finished," Kiyoshi told her._

 _Kagome huffed, "There's nothing fun around here."_

 _"We could always go play sports."_

 _"Yeah, no. I had enough of physical exercise to last a lifetime. No, thank you."_

 _"What? Run around from your admirers?" Kiyoshi teased the girl._

 _"Something like that," Kagome muttered._

 _Kiyoshi blinked in surprise. Sure, he was aware that his friend was a beautiful girl, but it's still different hearing that said friend admitted that she has admirers. Huh._

 _"Hey, Kiyoshi, do you trust me?" Kagome suddenly blurted out._

 _"Of course."_

 _The raven sent him a small smile as she stood up and offered her hand, "Come on."_

 _Kiyoshi took the offered hand and was dragged towards the back of the school, "Where are we going?"_

 _"Away from this place!" Kagome answered over her shoulder with a grin. When they reached their destination, she looked around for any signs of faculty before hoisting herself up the wall, "Come on," she beckoned him over._

 _Kiyoshi hesitated, "Kagome… We're gonna get in trouble…"_

 _"No, we're not," Kagome said with an impatient tone._

 _"K-Kagome…"_

 _"Do you trust me?" Her big, blue eyes were on him looking at him imploringly._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Then come on," her hand was once again in front of him._

 _This time Kiyoshi only hesitated for a second before taking the hand and hoisted himself up next to her. They both jumped down and as soon as the basketball player was stable on his feet, he was getting dragged again by the small girl._

 _"You are a bad influence," Kiyoshi informed her._

 _The girl grinned over her shoulder, her eyes alight in mischief, "It doesn't hurt to break the rules once in a while. Live a little, Kiyoshi! You're only young for a little while," she laughed before turning to face the front again._

 _She never let go of his hand._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 _"You are absolutely ridiculous."_

 _"No, I'm not. I want to play against you in the basketball thingy."_

 _"You do realize that you're challenging a basketball player."_

 _"Bastard, are you underestimating me? 'Cause if you are, I will kick your ass regardless of the many witnesses."_

 _"Why are you so violent?"_

 _"Why are you denying me the simple pleasure of whooping your ass in basketball?"_

 _"Fine, fine."_

 _"Yes!" Kagome fist pumped in the air before taking hold of his hand and dragging him over the basketball game. They put the tokens in and they waited for the signal._

 _"Don't go easy on me, Kiyoshi. I swear to God if you do, I'll shove the basketballs down your throat."_

 _"And you wonder why many are scared of you," Kiyoshi had a deadpanned expression on his face. The violent threatening and harsh/vulgar words were old news to him so it doesn't really affect him now these days._

 _Kagome actually looked thoughtful about it before shaking her head, "Nah, I still don't see it."_

 _The brunette sighed, "Of course you don't."_

 _The signal rang and the two started shooting the balls in the ring._

 _The boy was gobsmacked. He tried. He really did try. Then how the hell did Kagome scored more points than him?_

 _"Not so smug now, are you?" Kagome was twirling a lone ball on the tip of her pointer finger. "Just because I don't want to play sports anymore doesn't mean I didn't play sports in elementary or middle school. In fact," she flawlessly moved the ball from her left hand to her right with the ball still spinning, "I was already scouted by many college teams when I was in 9th grade. Of course those happened before my untimely illnesses." She shot the ball and it went straight it._

 _"You're a monster."_

 _"Nah, just talented," Kagome winked at him before taking a hold of his hand and dragging him towards another game._

 _Kiyoshi took a glance at their connected hands before squeezing. He almost punched himself when he felt the girl tensed. 'Cause how can he be so stupid? The heavy feeling that settled in his heart was lifted when she squeezed back and still dragged him along._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 _"You nervous?" Kiyoshi whipped his head towards the girl in shock. How did she get in the locker room?_

 _"How—"_

 _"Picked the lock," Kagome held out a flat metal thingy that can easily fit into the lock._

 _"You really should stop doing things that will get you in trouble."_

 _"I'm not in trouble if they don't know, right?"_

 _"I guess," Kiyoshi shrugged before going back to what he was doing before his friend interrupted him. Which is nothing. Just staring blankly across the wall._

 _"You guys get this in the bag," Kagome's word rang throughout the silent room. Kiyoshi felt her sitting beside him. "You'll do fine."_

 _"But they're the Rakuzan."_

 _"And you guys are the Seirin," Kagome's tone was suggesting that he was being an idiot. Again. It's really not that new. Everytime they talk Kagome's tone was always implying that he's an idiot all the time. And if he's being an extremely idiot then the vocalizing of it happens._

 _The girl next to him released an aggravated sigh. Slowly, her hand crept up and held his; she slowly intertwine them together and squeezed it in comfort, "You guys are the Seirin. A new team who've been through much and conquered a lot of obstacles in the way. You didn't win the Interhigh? Boo hoo. But you guys are here in the Finals. Playing in the Winter Cup. Past is in the past. The thing that matters the most right now is the present. Present being that you guys are going to play against those bastards and kicking their asses in the process. If you want me to be completely honest, you guys wouldn't have made it here if you won the Interhigh. Losing sucks, but it helps," she let go of his hands and stood up, straightening her clothes. "You'll be fine, Teppei."_

 _Kiyoshi's head snapped towards her so fast he wonders if he gave himself a whiplash. He stared at her, unknowing how to react, but she was already walking away. Exiting the room with a click of the door._

 _She never calls him by his first name._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 _"You did it!" Kiyoshi almost didn't catch her in time. "You actually did it! For a moment there, I thought you guys were going to lose," Kagome laughed and it's the first time he hears her laugh. And it's amazing._

 _"It's nice to hear that you have such great confidence in us, Kagome." Hyuga's bland tone could be heard from the background._

 _"Yeah. Totally. Number 1 fan, remember," Kagome returned in a playful sarcastic tone. She turned to the tall center, "So I was thinking, we should all totally go to that new restaurant. My treat."_

 _"Are you sure about that? Have you seen Kagami eats?" Kiyoshi chuckled._

 _The girl snorted, "Yeah, it's disgusting."_

 _A loud protest coming from the red haired ace was also heard._

 _The ravenette still had that amused smile, "But the owner is a pretty much a good friend of mine. He'll let us eat for free. Well, not exactly free since I'm almost positive, he'll make me do something to pay those food back, but it's fine."_

 _The team blinked at her and stared at her in worry._

 _"Kagome-chan…" Kuroko started._

 _Horror suddenly overcame Kagome's face, "No! I didn't mean it like that! Jeez, you guys are too dirty-minded," she shook her head. "I mean he'll probably make me serve in his restaurant. I don't mind really. I like helping him. It's the least that I can do after everything. So, the restaurant?"_

 _"Sure," Riko answered for all of them._

 _"Awesome," Kagome grinned before grabbing Kiyoshi's hand again and started walking towards the doors. "Come on! He doesn't mind that you guys stink or look like you went to hell. He'll probably be flattered that you guys went straight to his restaurant," she laughed._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 _"Thank you again for the lovely meal," the Seirin bowed in gratitude._

 _The red-head, Shippo, just waved it off, "It's fine. Any friend of Kagome-chan here is a friend of mine. I hope this isn't the last time I see any of you guys."_

 _Kagami looked like he was offended, "You actually think I'm going to stay away from this piece of heaven? From the amount of times I'm going to visit here, I'll be part of the decor."_

 _Shippo grinned at him, "Good to hear that."_

 _The team exited the restaurant with words of promises that they will indeed drop by when they had the time. Kiyoshi was the last to exit, but before he can completely walked out, Kagome called him._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Hey," Kiyoshi returned._

 _"I felt bad that I didn't say my congrats. Congratulations!"_

 _"Thanks, but you didn't need to."_

 _"But I_ want _to."_

 _The tall teen blushed. Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, he said, "Thank you for the food. And the treat. And the night. I had fun."_

 _"Good that," Kagome breathed._

 _"Yeah…"_

 _It was a bit awkward between them since there were no buffers around._

 _"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Kiyoshi offered and finally, looked at her in the eyes._

 _Kagome nodded, "Yeah. Definitely."_

 _"Okay. Good night," Kiyoshi returned._

 _"Wait, Kiyoshi, one more thing," Kagome reached out and held one of his hands with both of hers loosely._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _Kagome leaned up and at the same pulled him down. Their lips met halfway in chaste kiss. She broke their brief kiss to smile at him softly, "Good night." She completely pulled away and hustled inside the kitchen._

 _Someone chuckled and Kiyoshi blushed a darker shade of red at the reminder that the restaurant owner was still there and obviously saw the exchange between them._

 _"You got it bad, kid," Shippo chuckled while shaking his head amusedly._

 _Kiyoshi just grinned before saying his goodbye again. Throughout his journey to his house, his lips were still tingling from the kiss._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Whatcha up to?" He's not surprised to see that Kagome was already standing next to him.

"Nothing new," Kiyoshi informed her and just watched their shadow and light pair argue. Again.

Kagome snorted once she spotted the pair, "What did Kagami do this time?"

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old."

"That baka wouldn't change no matter how much Kuroko wants it," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Should I be worried that you are starting to call names to Kagami?" Kiyoshi teased, but there was seriousness behind his tone.

"Should you?" Kagome raised a challenging brow.

"I don't know…"

"For what it's worth, I don't skip with just anyone," Kagome moved in front of him and laced their fingers together on both hands.

"So I'm a special kind of cookie?" Kiyoshi leaned down, nuzzling their noses together for a second.

"Or something," Kagome snorted before leaning up further and peck his lips with hers. "So don't you worry your pretty, little head." She grinned at him before kissing him properly.

"Gross. Take your lovey-dovey couple thingy somewhere else," Hyuga's disgusted, yet fond tone rang throughout the court.

Kagome bursted out laughing, breaking the kiss, and pulled away, "You're just jealous that you don't have anyone to be affectionate with."

Kiyoshi just laughed along with his girlfriend and pulled her closer by their still connected hands, "I'm so lucky to have you," he murmured against the crown of her head.

Kagome's blue eyes softened, "And I to you," she kissed him on the cheek before standing beside him, her hand still in his.

Kiyoshi glanced at her as she watched the others practice. His brown eyes slid down to their connected hands and he smiled faintly. Squeezing her hand, the responding squeeze was almost immediate and his smile widened.

 _The way her hands always find his._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: I wrote a longer chapter than usual to make up from the lack of updates. Still sorry guys. Anyway, hope you guys like it and if you guys watch Teen Wolf, I hope you guys saw the little bit reference there XD Hahaha I couldn't help it :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed and review! If you do review, tell me what's your favorite memory of Kiyoshi's here :) Hope to see you soon!**


	12. Reason 12

**Dom: Sorry for the long wait, but I was busy last sem and this summer and now in my second year, we have duties. Yes, we already have patients and we're doing paperworks now too. It's our third rotation this time and I'm assigned in the DR so yeah, good luck to me and my group XD**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"I'm sorry," Himuro said mournfully.

"You should be," Kagome huffed. "It was your fault in the first place."

"You were being stubborn."

"You were distracting me. I had it all under control."

Himuro shook his head and watched her wash her hands. Remembering what happened just earlier, he guessed that it was somewhat his fault. He's not going to take the full blame for it because it wouldn't have happened if the girl beside wasn't so stubborn.

 _Flashback_

 _"Give it to me," Himuro demanded gently. "I'm stronger than you are so the task would be easier."_

 _"Where's the gender equality, dude?" Kagome snorted and continued putting pressure on the scissors that is currently on the potato. "Just because girls are physically weaker than boys don't mean we can't do the job as well," she quickly whipped out the scissors imbedded on the potato and held it threateningly in front of his face. Greatly reminding him a red-haired captain. "So shush you," the scissors were once again on the potato._

 _Himuro sighed and observed her struggling. She's so prideful sometimes it's irritating. "Kagome-san, just give it to me."_

 _"Himuro, leave me alone and just do the rest of the experiments," the girl grunted._

 _"Kag…"_

 _"I can do this just fine—" Kagome looked up from her as she was trying to slice the potato. It was a bad move on her part since she didn't expect for the blade to suddenly go through the vegetable. The blade hit her left pointer finger. She stopped talking at the impact and was about to continue what she was doing since it didn't really hurt (the shock taking away the hurt) and nothing really happened when suddenly, blood started appearing in a straight line._

 _Bright red liquid started dripping down her appendage._

 _Kagome quickly put down the scissors and made a move towards the sink, but Himuro was blocking her way, "Himuro, move, please," although, she was calm, there was a hint of urgency in her tone._

 _The taller teen was basically frozen to his spot once he caught sight of the blood. "Oh my God," he made a move to help her, but she also made a move to get around him. So both moves cancelled each other out. This was repeated a few more times before the girl got annoyed at the wasted time._

 _Huffing an irritated breath since the blood is already dripping down the floor, Kagome took hold hold of her classmate's forearms (without her bleeding pointer finger touching him) and gently moved him away from her path, "Thank you," she gritted out and rushed towards the sink. She opened the water and let her bleeding finger get under the running water._

 _Flashback ends_

"I'm not saying that this is entirely your fault, but you were distracting me and annoying me," the raven rolled her eyes. "I know you probably think that I couldn't do it, but you're wrong. I can do it. I've done stuff that even _you boys_ can't do it. I've done _worse_ so next time don't underestimate me."

Himuro spluttered, "I wasn't underestimating you!"

"Really?" Kagome raised one brow in disbelief. "I call bullshit."

"You were being stubborn!"

"And you weren't listening! I could do it and I can still do it with an injured hand," Kagome huffed. "Just… Next time, trust me," she slumped as if all of her fight is drained out. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry too," Himuro returned in the same tone of voice.

Kagome blinked at the apology before nodding. She raised her still, slightly bleeding finger to him as a peace offering.

The boy shook his head before taking her hand gently and dragging towards the first aid kit near the back of the labs. The girl hopped on one of the tables, swinging her legs, and waited for her classmate to get the kit.

Standing in between her legs, the athlete started wiping the excess blood and applied the ointment for wounds. After letting it dry for a few seconds, he wrapped the finger with a band-aid.

"Thank you…" Himuro was startled at the soft voice and looked straight in the eyes of the only girl who caught his attention. (Even though sometimes he really wants to strangle her because she's just so frustrating.)

Mesmerizing blue eyes connected with olive green ones.

"…Tatsuya-kun." Kagome smiled at him. Doing that close-eyed smile.

He returned her smile fondly. Now, he remembers why he likes her in the first place.

 _The way she smiles._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: I'm gonna tell you a little story. And a devastating one at that. One day, a stupid, little girl got irritated at the fact that she has 11 GB left in her laptop so scouring through the internet, she found an app that can scan your hard drive and detect which one has the most memory consuming files. The girl decided to install it since there were many reviews that says it was good. So then, the girl did install it and started deleting files. Out of the blue, the girl decided to restart her computer… Dun dun dun… While waiting her computer to boot up she was on her phone. A little while, she started wondering why it was taking too long, glancing up, she saw the screen stuck on the grey screen. With her brows furrowed she turned it off then on again. It had the same results. She went on Youtube and looked for any solutions. None worked! So then, she decided that she'll take it to a technician. She took it to the nearest Apple store and got informed that it needs to be reformatted. She asked if there was any possible way of backing up her files, but the tech guy said no… You can imagine how many times the girl died inside when she heard that. With a fucking fake, yet grateful and albeit sad smile, the girl handed her laptop to the tech guy and exited out of the store with her friend.**

 **So, yeah… That was pretty much the summation of the events these past few days. I went to this account's Twitter and let my frustrations out so if you happen to stumble upon that you prolly already know. I got my laptop back this Saturday and my files were gone. Nada. Zero. Zilch. Meaning my stories, chapters, unpublished stories/chapters, music, photos, apps, they are all fucking gone. I think I'm more frustrated at the fact that some of my unpublished stories are gone. Some were written years ago and there were few that were more than 10-20 pages. So it fucking sucks. A couple are even sequels to my KHR/INU xover stories… ARGH! I tried coming into terms about wiping the memory clean, but every time I remember it, I get all pissy about it because my efforts are ALL GONE. I didn't have the decency to put all of my stories in a flashdrive but I didn't have one! Ugh. Anyway, when I post this story, it's my birthday. Yay! I'm finally 18 and boo, I'm finally 18. HAHAHAHA as you can see I have some mixed feelings about being a legal adult but eh XD Anyway, since I love the Middle-earth and Hobbits give gifts when it's their birthday, I'll be doing just that for you all :* Hope you guys enjoy :)**


	13. Reasons 13 and 14

**Dom: I had a bit of trouble of coming up a small plot for this Reason. There are many ways, and I tell you** ** _many_** **, ways that this chapter can turn out, but I'm a bit picky you know? So while I was re-reading one of my fave Catoniss (sorry Everlark/Everthorne fans, I'm a Catoniss/Kato and Finniss/Everdair girl) story, it gave me an idea so hope you guys enjoy!**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **Note: The Inuyasha characters are all childhood friends and they went into the same middle school before they went their separate ways in highschool.**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

That bitch. Aomine thought furiously as he dribbled the ball across the court and made a harsh dunk. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he continued his game. A dark glare was painted on his features.

After everything they went through, she's going to drop him at the mention of her ex? Screw her. Screw her and that fucking bastard. Hell, they could screw each other for all he cares!

He paused at that thought and saw red for a moment. He let out a frustrated shout and threw the basketball in his hand as hard as he can. He was panting out of anger. Tiredness. He's not even sure anymore.

He clenched his fists at his sides. Of course, he doesn't want them screwing each other.

"Dai-kun?" Momoi's soft voice brought him out of his dark musings. "Are you okay?"

"Tch, leave me alone," despite the gruff tone, his voice was soft. It sounds like all of his fight were drained out of him, but he's still trying to be himself.

Aomine went over his sports bag and started packing his things.

"Have you talked?"

"No. Why the hell would I talk to that bitch?"

"Dai-kun!" Momoi admonished him, but it wasn't as harsh as it used to be. "Don't call Kagome-chan that!"

Aomine scoffed, "If you're here to lecture me, just leave. I'm not interested."

Momoi sighed, "You really should talk to her. She's really torn up about you guys' fight."

"Then maybe she should just find that Inutrasha guy. Maybe he'll give her the comfort she needs," he sneered.

"Tell that straight to my eyes and mean it," Momoi said seriously.

Aomine opened his mouth and was about to repeat what he said when he saw his friend staring at him, seriously, with her arms crossed.

"Well?"

"Fuck off," Aomine grumbled and slung his bag over his shoulder. He passed his friend without any glance and left the court.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

With his hands deep in his pockets, Aomine walked in the streets with a sullen silence around him. By chance, he looked up from the ground and his gaze landed on a shop window that has magazine displays. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he turned away and walked away from the shop.

On one of the magazines, his ex-current-whatever-the-fuck-Kagome-is-right-now was printed on the cover page. Telling her fans about what the sports prodigy has been up.

"Tch," Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Everywhere I go, all I see is you and that's not fair."

His fists clenched and unclenched as he remembered what their fight was about.

 _Flashback_

 _"You are insufferable," Kagome had a deadpanned expression._

 _"Don't be like that neko-chan," Aomine pinched one of her cheeks in delight._

 _"Uruse bakayaro!"_

 _"Awww!" Aomine was still laughing though it disappeared when he saw Kouga running towards them with harried expression. "Watanabe? What are you doing here?" he put a protective around_ his _girl knowing the other boy used to like her._

 _Kouga just glanced at him before turning to the petite teen, "It's Inuyasha. He's been in an accident."_

 _"What?" Kagome gasped._

 _"Well, not an accident really since he was asking for it, but anyway, there's this group of guys he beat up like a few weeks ago and they wanted revenge. Except this time, they had back up and they caught him off guard."_

 _"Where is he then?"_

 _"At the hospital. Everyone's there. They sent me to get you. Now, come on," Kouga took hold of her wrist and started dragging her towards the direction he came from._

 _"O-Oi!" Aomine called out. He sighed in irritation as he ran a hand through his hair. He followed after them, not taking a chance to leave his girlfriend alone with those guys._

 _However, deny as he felt, there was a pang in his chest when Kagome just left him, practically standing there, as she worries for her friend. Her ex-boyfriend. Almost seems like forgetting him._

 _Flashback Ends_

And that's when it started going downhill.

When they arrived in the hospital, the rest of Kagome's middle school friends were already there. The same worried expressions glued on their faces.

His girlfriend was already asking the nurse if they have any information for one Taisho Inuyasha.

Fast forward, Inuyasha was, thankfully, stable. He lost a lot of blood, but thanks to his older brother (who does care about him), he's gonna be alright.

And as shit started going downhill, eventually it had to stop sometime, right? Well, it did and it hits the fan when Kagome refuses to go home. She wanted to stay with Inuyasha.

Aomine argued at first, but when he realized that his arguments wouldn't budge Kagome, he just gave up.

Sango, of course, noticed what her best friend is missing right in front of her eyes. She just squeezed his arm in support as she passed him out.

The basketball player just gritted his teeth as he saw the way Kagome looks at Inuyasha. Clenching his fists, he turned and left.

Aomine growled as he thought about their fight and shook his head. But it was no use. Once he started thinking about it, he can't stop. That's why he was playing. Practicing. Anything. Just to keep his mind distracted.

 _"I'm done."_

 _"W-Wha… What are you talking about? Done with what?"_

 _"With this. Everything. I'm done with this relationship."_

 _"A-Are… Are you breaking up with me?"_

 _"Yeah I am. I don't want to be your rebound guy."_

 _"Who said anything about you being the rebound guy, Daiki? What the hell are you talking about?!"_

 _"I'm talking about how you're just using me to fill the hole Inuyasha left you and I don't want that. I know I'm an asshole, alright? But I know my worth and I don't deserve this kind of shit!"_

 _"What 'hole'?! I love you dammit. You're my fucking boyfriend!"_

 _"Really?"_ he remembered chuckling that time. _"Because these past couple weeks it's 'Inuyasha this', 'Inuyasha that'. I mean what the fuck, right? I shouldn't be worried when MY GIRLFRIEND was all over some guy. Not to mention, her ex, right?"_

 _"You're insane! Geez, he's my friend too!"_

 _"And I'm your boyfriend!"_

 _"So what?! You're asking me choose you over my friend? Is that it?"_

 _"No. I'm not asking you to choose anyone."_ He remembered taking a calming breath before telling her his feelings. " _I'm just asking you to not make me feel like the second option, neko-chan. Because you know what, you're my first. And I thought I was yours too, but I guess I was wrong. Inuyasha_ _would_ always _be the priority, right?"_ He remembered feeling vulnerable that time. He remembered how his heart seems to break at every step he takes away from her. He remembered the sting in his eyes as he willed his tears to go back. He remembered the crushing feeling in his chest.

He remembered the pain he felt when he saw her pain being reflected in her eyes, mirroring his own.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

A familiar ringtone rang in the midst of the pouring rain, he took out his phone and saw a familiar name with a familiar grinning face.

He felt the familiar skip beat of his heart as well as the butterflies erupting in his stomach. But he also felt the heart break at the sight of her name and face appearing on his screen.

 _The way he feels when he sees her name on the caller ID after the just had a big fight._

He declined the call.

Aomine raced towards his home. It was raining cats and dogs and damn him, he forgot his umbrella. As he turned to the corner of his street, he stopped in his tracks when he saw his ex—current—argh, Kagome sitting on the sidewalk.

She was hugging her knees to her chest while her dull, blue eyes were looking over her arms, staring at the puddle ahead, blankly. Drenched from head to toe, she doesn't seem to care about the weather or her current state.

Huffing, he picked up his pace and and stood in front of her, "What are you doing out in this weather? You're gonna catch a cold."

Kagome blinked before looking up, "Daiki…?"

"Tch," Aomine huffed again before dragging her inside his house. He opened the door quickly before practically shoving her inside. He took hold of her wrist and guided her towards his bathroom. "Shower. I'm gonna lay some dry clothes for you on the bed. Leave your wet ones outside. I'll put them in the laundry." He didn't wait for any response and just closed the door. He went through his drawers and took a pair of boxer shorts from an unopened package and black shirt.

His back was turned from his bathroom door so he didn't see it open rather, he heard it. He heard the soft _splat_ of Kagome's clothes. He took another set of clothes (for him this time) then laid the clothes Kagome would be using on the bed. Taking the wet clothes, he exited and popped them in the washer. He put his outer clothes too leaving him in his underwear.

After taking care of their clothes, he went to his parents' room and used their shower quickly. Returning to his room, he went over to the bathroom door and knocked, "Your clothes are on my bed. I'll be in the kitchen fixing us some hot drinks. Come down when you're done."

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"I don't have those teas that you like," Aomine commented over his shoulder when he finally heard her. "I only have hot chocolate," he was staring at the kettle.

"It's fine," Kagome replied softly. "Thank you for the generosity."

Aomine was about to make a smart remark, but then he remembered their standings so he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"About you. And me. Inuyasha."

"Ah."

Silence.

"I… I didn't realize that I made you feel that way and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, sorry won't change anything, sweetheart. Sad to say."

The kettle whistled.

Aomine took the cups with the hot cocoa inside and poured the hot water. He stirred it before topping it with mini mallows. He turned around and was surprised when he saw Kagome's head bowed down with her shoulders trembling, her hands fists against her lap.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said through her silent cries. Tears were dropping down rapidly, hitting her bare skin. "I know it wouldn't be enough from what I've put through. I know how shitty that feels. I know how it feels being the second option and I'm sorry. You're right, sorry won't change anything, but it's the only thing I can offer you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Daiki-kun," she sobbed.

Aomine put down the cups on the table and took her in his arms. He never really could resist her crying. "Neko-chan, sshh. It's okay. Calm down, stop crying. I'm here, okay? I'm here. We're okay," he rubbed her back comfortingly.

"No, we're not," she shook her head. "I'm a shitty girlfriend. A shitty friend and after what Inuyasha put me through, I told myself, I wouldn't do that to someone because no one deserves to feel that kind of pain. No one deserves to feel that way. And I did it anyway. I'm so sorry."

"Hey," he cupped her face. "It's okay. He's your first love. There will always be a part of you that will always love him. It hurts to know, but it's true and I understand that. It's fine."

"No, it's not—" Kagome was interrupted with a swift kiss to her mouth. She sighed and pulled him closer, closing her eyes in the process.

When they pulled away, they were centimeters apart. Aomine kissed her forehead, "I love you." He murmured lovingly.

"I love you too," Kagome hugged him tight, savoring the feel of his arms around her. "Let's not fight anymore."

 _The way she says "Let's not fight anymore," even though he knows an hour later…_

"YOU SHRANK MY CLOTHES!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: Well, I hope you guys liked that. It was way overdue. Hahaha honestly, I was inspired to finish this chapter (not only bc I love Aomine) but I'm so excited to write Akashi's chapter bc I already have an idea and it's the sequel of my other oneshot so yeah. Thank Stydia guys. Bc of them I have found the perfect plot for Akashi and Kags. Anywhooooo, favorite scene? Lines? Moments? Hahahaha XD THANK YOU AGAIN AND HOPE I CAN UPDATE THIS THING SOON PRAY FOR ME**

 **By the way, I'm really sorry if their making up is way too simple and fast for such a big issue, but, I kind of ran out things to write and I really don't know how to end it with incorporating the reasons, but I really hope you guys like it *bows* And to those waiting for Akashi's chapter, 5 more guys I think and my dear Letting Go readers, you will finally find out what happens with Kagome and Akashi. That would be all, thank you!**


	14. Reason 15

**Dom: You know I was planning on posting Akashi's chapter on the 24** **th** **of April because that marks the one-year point so that means I had to type up the guys before him and I was like okay, I can do that. Maybe 5 guys so 5 days, right? I can update everyday or once/twice a week, I can do that. I've done it before. I said that to myself around mid-March, but then… Finals came, last day of duties in the hospital, submitting of requirements, worrying about my grades, mom underwent operation, enlisting and enrollment for summer term then my summer classes started and speech comm is hell from the start (Everyday we have oral reporting). So, yeah, the past months has not been so kind to give me room to breathe. By the time, I realize that the 24** **th** **is near the only reaction I gave is "WTF". Then I went home to my hometown, hung out with my friends and fam bc I won't be able to come home at my sembreak bc we're gonna have extra classes so instead I'll be going home during the holidays. And right now, I'm a junior in a college :) I'm okay really :))))))**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"I want to do something for Kagome-chan," Moriyama said out of the blue.

Kasamatsu blinked as he paused midway from putting his lunch into his mouth, "What?"

"I want to do something for Kagome-chan," Moriyama mumbled.

"What brought this on?" Kasamatsu asked as he arched a brow towards his best friend. He took a bite of his rice. "Did you screw something up?"

"What? No! Why do you automatically assume that I screwed something up when I want to do something nice for my girlfriend?" Moriyama pouted.

"Because you're you, baka," the raven haired captain snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if Kagome-chan broke up with you because you messed up so bad."

"You're mean. Like really mean," Moriyama glared at his best friend. "You're my best friend! You're supposed to support me on things like this."

Kasamatsu snickered, "That's what _good_ friends do. I'm your _best_ friend, it's my job to be a shitty friend to you."

"Ha ha," Moriyama already killed his captain a hundred times in his mind. He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm serious though. I really want to do something for Kagome-chan."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes and gave in, "Okay. What do you plan?"

"I dunno."

"Oh my God, you're an idiot."

Moriyama laughed at his friend's reaction.

"And crazy too," Kasamatsu stood up from his seat. "I'm leaving."

"Okay, okay, okay," Moriyama sobered up, but occasional snickers came out of his mouth once in a while. "I'm serious now. Well, I noticed she's been stressed about school more than usual. With her being captain for the archery club and being head of the school committee, she never gets a breather. I bet she'll forget her birthday—which is by the way coming up soon—if we don't greet her."

"So what? You want to throw her a birthday party?" Kasamatsu stared at the other teen incredulously. "She's never one of parties, y'know?"

"I never said like party-party. Just a small get-together. With her close friends and the basketball team. A time to unwind and let her rest even for just a day."

"She won't agree to this. She'll rather do paperwork than spend her day 'wasting' to some 'nonsensical' thing like her birthday."

"Hence, a surprise party. And I'll need your help and our friends and her friends and possibly my future in-laws too."

"Quite presumptuous of you to think that you'll marry her. Who knows, she'll break up with you when she finds out about what you are planning."

"Stop being a bittermelon."

"Stop being an idiot then."

"Hurtful. Very hurtful."

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"I will kill you, Moriyama-kun if you don't tell me where we are going," Kagome growled at him. "I'm gonna be late for the meeting."

"Relax, Kagome-chan, Suoh-sensei haven't arrived yet." Moriyama rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as he drags her towards the room.

"Don't think I haven't notice you dodging my question: Where are we going?" Kagome frowned to her tall boyfriend. "I will break up with you if there's something fishy is going on," she threatened.

"You love me~"

"I don't," Kagome huffed, but there was a fond smile playing on her lips.

"Sempai! Sempai!" Kagome's fellow member in the school committee ran towards them. "Suoh-sensei already arrived and he's looking for you."

"What?" Panic washed over Kagome's face for a moment before whirling her angry eyes to her boyfriend for distracting her. "You said he hasn't arrived yet—oh, you!" she sputtered before following after her kouhai, who was already rushing to the direction the meeting will be held, not even bothering to look back. She ran to the room and as soon as she stepped through the entryway, shouts of "SURPRISE" rang throughout the room.

"W-What?" Kagome froze in the doorway as she stared at the people inside the room. All her friends were here. From the archery club to the basketball team to the committee to her classmates and even from people in different levels, but managed to befriend, they were all here. _Even some of her senseis!_ She thought as she spotted Suoh-sensei's indulgent smile from across the room.

"Happy birthday, Kagome-sempai!" Kise shouted as he held the chocolate cake with the "18" candles already being lit.

That was the cue for everyone to sing _Happy Birthday_ and all Kagome could do was stare at them, still not believing that this is actually happening.

When they were done singing, Kise was already in front of her with a big smile etched in his handsome face, waiting for her to blow out the candles.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she heard Moriyama's voice behind her. She felt the familiar warmth of his body against her as he stood behind her. "Make a wish," there was an obvious smile in his tone.

Kagome laughed and Moriyama noted it was shaky and a bit watery, but she did as she was told. She closed her eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and blew the candles off. When every flame was extinguished, everyone cheered.

"You did this?" Kagome turned to him.

Moriyama shrugged, "I had some help." He smiled at her.

Kagome's blue eyes softened. She cupped his face and lowered his face to her level. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, "Thank you," she whispered against his lips when they parted.

Capturing her lips with his, Moriyama kissed her again. He grinned when he heard the cheers and whistles in the background.

"You are very welcome, my love."

 _The way she kisses him when he does something nice for her._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: Okay, I'm back. Stressed and sleep deprived more than ever, but I'm fine. Totally fine. Really. Instead of reviewing for my 90-items long quiz for Economics tomorrow and sleeping early for my 7 am World Lit class, I typed this thing up. Anyway, guys, I know. I am absolute shit at updating, but my sched is really hectic. Mon-Sat is dedicated to my studies as a nursing/pre-med student with Mon-Wed as my duty hours in the hospital. Thurs-Sat are my lectures with my major and minor subs. And Sunday is my day to catch up on sleep and take a breather from our toxic sched. So, yes, I'm kind of busy. Hope that answers to the questions why I have not posted/written the sequel for Letting Go. You guys are not the only one excited because I really want to type his chapter up.**

 **On another note, I wrote this bc I was inspired at what happened during my 17** **th** **bday almost 2 years ago. My friends did this. One of them pretended to go to the bathroom and wants me to accompany her then one of them came out of the classroom and told me our prof arrived and I ran bc I just arrived at school and shit and when I entered there was cake and I was being an idiot standing by the doorway bc I really did not expect they would do that. Plus, my bday is coming up on Tues so thought I should post this as an early gift to you since I like Hobbits and Hobbits give gifts when it's their birthday :) Also I'm really sorry for ranting to you guys :(**


	15. Reason 16 and 17

**Dom: Okay we're getting closer 2 more guys plus Akashi and we're going to have our final chapter. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"You've been dating Higurashi-chan for some quite time now, right?" Mibuchi casually asked the orange-haired lad.

The wild member paused from his changing and nodded warily. It wasn't a good sign when one of the guys suddenly asked about his love life, "Yeah… 7 months on the 18th."

"That's nice. A little more and you guys would be together for a year. Have you guys fought? They say couples aren't really official until they have their first fight."

"Uh, yeah. On our third month. I was, uh, jealous," Hayama continued watching his teammate in suspicion.

The shooter nodded in understanding, "Of course. A girl like her would have many admirers. It's good that you guys worked it out."

"Okay. What's up?" Hayama stopped the pretenses and just blurt it out. "Is something wrong? Did we mess up? Or not reach your standards, Reo-nee, as a couple? Because this is seriously freaking me out."

Nebuya laughed. He patted the shorter teen who gave out a grumble at being patted like a kid. "Mibuchi here just wants to know if you already said the three words."

"Well, have you?" the inhumanly pretty boy zoomed into Hayama's space and held his hands, his eyes sparkling in curiosity.

"Three words…?" Hayama tilted his head to the side.

The two Uncrowned Kings blinked at the confusion.

"You… you haven't said the three words?" Nebuya blinked. He would've thought that Hayama or maybe even the girl would've said it already. They've been together—officially—7 months. But everyone knew they had feelings since they were in first year.

"We are together?"

"No." Mibuchi shot down immediately.

"'We are official?'"

"No."

"'Meet the parents?'"

"No."

"'You're my soulmate'?"

"Close, but no."

"'Will you marry me?'"

"Okay, that's not three words and you're in the same line of thought, but you shot way too far. No."

"Oh my God, have you told her you love her?" Nebuya groaned in frustration.

Olive green eyes blinked as they peered up at his teammates. "Love… her?"

"You haven't told her yet? After all this time, you haven't told her?" Mibuchi stared at him incredulously.

Hayama blushed and fidgeted under their disbelieving states, "I mean… I haven't gotten around to tell her yet. To be honest, it completely slipped out of my mind," he chuckled sheepishly.

There was a tic mark pulsing in Mibuchi's temple, "HOW CAN YOU FORGET YOU LOVE HER?!"

"I didn't say I don't love her I'm just saying that I keep on forgetting about telling her and besides I'm pretty sure she knows that I do!" Hayama pouted rather childishly.

"Higurashi-chan would have an inkling to what you are feeling, but it would still be nice to hear from your mouth."

"Then why doesn't she tell it first then?"

"And risk getting shut down?"

"I won't do that!"

"She doesn't know that."

"And _I'll_ be the one risking to be shut down?"

"She won't."

"And how do you know that?" Hayama crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh, for the love of," Nebuya groaned before putting his hands on their wild team member. "Just freaking tell her you love her. You won't win against, Reo. I'm already telling you. Just agree with it and we can move on, okay? Okay," the dark-skinned teen didn't bother to wait for the answer before exiting their locker room.

"Well," Mibuchi started, "that's that."

Hayama just blinked in response before nodding slowly as he faced his teammate, "I'll tell her today."

"Good," Mibuchi ruffled the orange locks.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Hayama thought it'd be easy, but, geez, he was so very wrong. His olive green eyes are trained on his girlfriend who's currently summarizing the mythology of Oedipus for their quiz the next day.

"So there's this prophecy about King Laius of Thebes and his wife, Jocasta. Apollo—who was the God of Truth—foretold that Laius will be killed by his own son and that son would marry his own mother who is Jocasta. The two didn't believe it (at first), of course, and they thought that they can make it untrue—" Kagome continued explaining the myth as Hayama looked on with a small smile on his face.

He really, really loves this girl. He has no idea what he did in this current life or any of his past lives to ever deserve this girl right in front of him.

"And then Oedipus knew about the prophecy—about him killing his own father and marry his mother—left his home Corinth because he thought he was going to kill Polybus, the man who he thought his father. He self-exiled himself then traveled until he encountered Laius, but he didn't know at that time and stuff happened and he killed Laius. Then he met the sphinx with her riddle—the answer of the riddle is man by the way—and he was made King and—"

"I love you," Hayama just threw caution in the wind and decided to blurt it out which was his plan to begin with.

"Ha?" Kagome paused in her ramblings and stared at him. A red flush slowly appearing on her pale cheeks.

"I love you. And I'm so very in love with you and I don't know what I did to ever deserve someone that is you," he took both of her hands in his. "I love you, Kagome-chan and I promise that I will try not to hurt you and that I will love you till the end of my time—"

"STOP, STOP!" Kagome's face was red as she took back her hands from his grasp. Hayama found it adorable. It's his first time seeing her so red. "What's with you and the sappy words?" Although, she tried to look unaffected, there was still a _very_ obvious blush painted on her face.

"Can't I tell you I just love you? Because I do," Hayama grinned cheekily, his eyes closing in the process.

His eyes shot open in surprise though when soft lips were pressed against his. He stared at his girlfriend who was blushing to the roots, her eyes were solely focused on her notes.

 _The way she kisses him when he says "I love you"._

"Araaa…" Hayama was grinning. "Did you just kiss me? Did you, Higurashi Kagome, kissed me to shut up? Or did you just want to kiss me? Awww, you're so cute—"

Then Kagome kissed him again.

 _Actually, just the way she kisses him._

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: Omg, after this two more guys and it's Akashi. I'm so excited hahaha well, hope you guys like this *** **smiles** *****


	16. Reason 18 and 19

**Dom: We're getting closer to the end, guys! Are you excited? After this guy, we have another one then it's Akashi so brace yourself Letting Go readers 'cause your hearts will break MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA Well, let's see *smiles innocently***

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

Nijimura knocked. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" a feminine voice rang from inside the room. There was some shuffling heard before the door swung open revealing his girlfriend still in her purple pajama shorts and an oversized shirt with her hair in a messy bun. "What's up my dear boyfriend?" Kagome tilted her head to the side curiously.

Nijimura blushed at that. Sometimes he really couldn't believe the girl in front of him is really his girlfriend. How the hell did he manage to make her say 'yes'?

"Aw, is that a blush I see?" Kagome teased him before wrapping her arms around his waist, her chin propped on his chest as she looked at him with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

"Stop that," Nijimura grumbled, but wrapped his arms around her as well. "Are you okay? You weren't at the library."

Kagome rolled her eyes before skipping back to her room. Her bed was disarranged and there were many pillows scattered on the bed and a white fluffy blanket scrunched up in the middle. There were some soda cans and some junk food wrappers in a pile on the floor. There was also a bowl of popcorn on her bed and an open soda on her bedside drawer.

"I don't go to the library everyday. I do have lazy days," she told him as she went back into her cocoon of blankets and pillows. "Come join me," she patted the space next to her.

The older boy rolled his eyes and followed suit and he chuckled when the other immediately cuddled to his side. "You're such a cuddle monster."

"It's not my fault you give nice cuddles," Kagome giggled as she inhaled that wonderful scent of her boyfriend. "You smell nice too so that's a bonus."

Nijimura rolled his eyes again, but he smiled at her indulgently. "So what are we watching?" he finally noticed the laptop propped open on the bed with her black hard drive attached to the USB port. The screen displayed some kids with a yellow tentacle monster.

"Assassination Classroom!" Kagome replied almost giddily. "I started watching the series like a couple years ago when it aired, but then we got too busy with our school so I wasn't able to follow up on the show then one of our classmates had a copy of the full seasons so I copied it from her."

"And what's this show about?"

"It's about a group of students trying to kill their teacher," Kagome pointed at the yellow tentacle monster. "But their attempts are mostly failing because he's really good and he's basically undefeatable, but his weaknesses are really stupid. The show's actually hilarious," she chuckled. "Wanna watch it with me?"

"Sure," Nijimura shrugged as he leaned back on the headboard of the bed, bringing Kagome with him. They put the laptop between the spaces of their legs so they can still at least cuddle.

"Do you want it to watch it from the beginning?" Kagome looked up at him.

"It's okay. I'll just ask questions if I don't understand something," Nijimura assured. "So what season are we on then?"

"The last one," Kagome answered him.

"Okay then my dear girlfriend. Let me witness you geeking out," it was his turn to tease her, but regretted it immediately when a quick hand pinched him on the arm.

The two binge watched the last season of the anime and as it progressed further, the series turned to the serious side. Finally, they were on the second to the last episode of the anime where the blue-haired teen, Nagisa, volunteered to kill Koro-sensei as the rest of 3-E holds him down.

Nijimura glanced down to his girlfriend when he heard a sound that suspiciously sounded like sniffles.

They both watched on and by the time Koro-sensei was calling out his students' name Kagome was crying.

Kagome buried her face on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him the best to her ability as she sobbed.

Nijimura smirked at her fondly, but embraced her, tightening his grip around her comfortingly.

 _The way she falls into his arms when she cries._

By the end of the death scene, Kagome's cries mixed along with the cries of the students in the anime. Her cries reduced to sniffles as the ending credits rolled.

"I'm sorry, Shuzo-kun," she sniffed as she wiped away her tears. "I know it was silly…"

 _Then the way she apologized for crying over something silly._

Nijimura leaned down and kissed her on the head, "It's okay, Kagome-chan. I think it's cute."

"Oh, shut up," he knew her face was burning in embarrassment as she cuddled closer to him.

Nijimura just laughed at his girlfriend.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: Please tell me I'm not the only one who bawled at Koro-sensei's death. Bc I cried so hard that night when I came into school the next day, they were asking why I cried that night bc it was really obvious. My eyes were puffy and shit hahaha. They laughed when I told them it was bc of this, but it hurts guys. Straight to the heart! Hahahaha XD Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
